Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a supporting frame for flexible display and a flexible display apparatus comprising the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, display devices using flat display panels such as liquid crystal display device, plasma display device, organic light emitting display device, electrophoretic display device and electro-wetting display device are applied to notebook computers, portable electronic devices, televisions or monitors.
With the increasing demand for a large-sized screen in the portable electronic devices, an apparatus with a large-sized display area using a flat display panel has been developed and commercialized. A foldable display apparatus or rollable display apparatus using a flexible display panel capable of being bent or folded, which allows ease of portability and large-sized display area, has attracted great attention as a next generation technology for further increasing display areas. The flexible display apparatus may be applied in various fields of televisions, monitors, and dashboards as well as mobile devices of mobile communication terminals, electronic notebooks, electronic books, PMPs (portable multimedia players), navigation, UMPCs (ultra mobile PCs), mobile phones, smart phones, and tablet PCs (personal computers).
An example of the flexible display apparatus is disclosed in US Publication No. 2013/0010405 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘related art document’). In case of the flexible display apparatus disclosed in the related art document, a large screen is provided by unfolding a flexible display with respect to a hinge of a hinge structure.
However, the flexible display apparatus disclosed in the related art document may have a problem relating touch sensations on a display area and touch sensations on a bending area of the flexible display due to a gap space between housings by the hinge of the hinge structure. Also, in case of the flexible display apparatus disclosed in the related art document, it is difficult to maintain the bending area in a plane state due to the gap space when the flexible display is unfolded.